


重大失误

by MentholCells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentholCells/pseuds/MentholCells
Summary: 在外闯荡的猫男冒险者要学会保护好自己！BL预警：药物控制、野外、NP、强制、轮奸、双龙、dirty talk、舔肛
Kudos: 60





	重大失误

猫魅族的冒险者做梦都想不到自己会遭遇这一切。如果让他选，他情愿被按进泥水坑里也不愿意被人强行按到硬邦邦的性器上去。  
本来一切准备得很顺利，他追查着在乌尔达哈兴风作浪的地下团伙，差不多已经摸到他们的狐狸尾巴了。多日的追查和对完成任务的渴望使他有些过于心急了，在一名双蛇党打扮的线人主动联系他时，他一口答应了对方的交易要求，在约定的日子匆匆去往格里达尼亚北部森林的一处空地上只身等着。  
对方自称害怕看见后被报复，选的见面地点远离村庄，在密林深处。他当时没有细想，但在这里等久了便不安起来。或许是这里草木过于茂盛了，他总隐隐约约觉得不对劲。双蛇党黄色的军服在这秋日残叶的掩映下充满了一种狡猾欺骗的味道，在外冒险多年的野性直觉提醒着他一切都显得有些不对劲。但那位士兵带着惶惶然的神色告诉他那个团队搞到新的迷奸药品后拿出了一瓶东西，看上去那就是新的追查线索和证据，他又忍不住被诱惑了。猫魅冒险者谨慎地走近，可就在那个人要把东西交到他手上时，一股甜腻的气息喷到了他脸上——瓶口藏着一个小喷头！  
猫魅知道大事不妙了。但他的腿已经不听使唤，他试图拔出武器，但对方风轻云淡地将剩下的液体都泼到了他脸上：“你不是想要这个新药吗？那你先试试效果吧。”冒险者引以为傲的敏锐的嗅觉这时候只有加强药效的作用。他咳嗽着，惊恐地发觉力气在离自己而去。茂密的树丛中钻出数人，可猫魅已经头昏脑胀地数不清数了。他们微笑着看着这名不知天高地厚的冒险者， 把他的衣服一件件剥去，扯着他的猫耳朵告诉他他们有亚拉戈的好东西，寻常人不会走到这里来，不要妄想会有什么过路人来救他。猫魅从未在野外这样不知检点地赤身裸体，他努力地想要把自己蜷缩起来，四肢却被那名“线人”和其他人哈哈大笑地拉开，他被迫打开了身子。  
很快，冒险者被打开的就不仅仅是身子了。  
林间开阔地上，一个壮汉跪着，他公犬一般耸动着腰身，而他身下是一名漂亮的猫魅男性，他干了好一会，被肉洞伺候得极为爽快，于是便赞赏地扯了扯猫魅的尾巴：“就算被药麻了，你这里都还是很紧实嘛？”这让他发现猫魅被扯尾巴时后穴收得更加厉害，便开始时不时做作弄意味的扯动。这群人肯定是惯犯，工具准备得齐齐全全，他们为了能和猫魅玩得久些，甚至“为冒险者大人用了市价高昂的大牌子的”润滑，猫魅被强行插进来的时候觉得自己的下半身都不属于自己了，对方进入的那一瞬间就已经开始抽送，还对着他大笑：“放心！冒险者大人！没有流血，我们还可以玩很久，您会习惯的……”  
“这上面的嘴吸得也很不赖……”他的同伙则笑着与他交流心得，“虽然这下巴冒险者大人自己合不上了。”为了表明他话语的真实性，他把肉棒从冒险者嘴中拿出来，用沾满口水的肉棒拍着猫魅的脸颊。  
猫魅被羞辱得浑身颤抖，他努力地想要控制自己的下巴，但他依旧大张着嘴，甚至仰着头保持着那个被强迫为人口交的角度对着那人的阴部。  
“唉，喜欢到嘴巴都合不拢了，就这么想吃我的东西吗？”那个人用肉棒把他脸上弄得到处都是口水，又捅了进来，这一下弄到了喉管，猫魅马上生理性地干呕起来，却让对方爽得叫出来声，男人把身子前倾，整个下半身都压在了冒险者的脸上：“冒险者大人的口味真是独特，我就勉为其难地满足……嗯！”  
他心满意足地射在了猫魅的嘴巴里。冒险者只觉得一股比动物尸体更腥臭的东西滚进了自己的食道里，他想呕，想推开那具沉重滚烫的身体，想拿起刀把他们尽数杀死，可他根本没有力气。  
有人把他扶了起来，抱怨先前的人：你不要给他呛死了，好不容易得手。那个人却不甚在意，伸手帮他把下巴合上，让不得不为了能张嘴吸入氧气的冒险者只能活动舌头把那些东西吞咽下去。  
“吃饱才有力气干活哦？”那个人亲切地说着，把手移开了。另一个人立即把准备好的肉棒插进了重新张开的嘴巴里。其他几个人没能抢过他，一边抱怨着一边拿着猫魅的手为自己手淫。嘴里新的性器尺寸比前一个大得多，但那个人恬不知耻地说着下流的话：“这是第二次吃肉棒了哦？冒险者大人要全都吞进去哦……”他强行插进了深处，爽得腿都发颤，颠来倒去地一会夸赞猫魅学习能力强，一会羞辱他是从小被鸡巴喂到大才这么会吸。  
冒险者被他粗暴的东西撞得直翻白眼，身后的人见自己的卖力动作被冷落，顿时不满起来，他一边捏着猫魅的阴囊一边大力挺腰。不知道是不是因为他经验丰富，他轻易地就找到了冒险者埋藏在体内的弱点。猫魅在无穷无尽的麻木感中竟然因为他的撞击产生了一种被电流席卷的快感，这把这位正直的冒险者吓到了，他试图去阻止，但能做到的只是微微摇晃着自己的腰部，然后被施暴者们故意曲解成是在诱惑他们。猫魅死死地盯着那名侵犯自己下身的男人，但男人不以为意，他注意到他的眼神，甚至把正在穴里冲刺的欲望抽出来，把猫魅自己冒着水的阳器一起抓在手里一并摩擦起来。在男人发泄出的低吼声中，猫魅与他一同射了出来。  
男人射得极猛，一股一股落在冒险者赤裸的胸口肚子和下巴上。面对猫魅眼中的滔天怒火，他甚至伸出手把自己的精液满满糊在冒险者的胸膛上：“这是冒险者大人第一次见到别人的这玩意吧？”刚刚那名射到冒险者嘴里的人大声反驳他，他骂回去：“你刚才的都被吞下去了，冒险者大人看得到吗？”  
猫魅看着自己那些腹部粘稠的白液。类似质地的东西他不是没有见过，大概某个蜘蛛巢穴里也有，但他以后的冒险生涯大概会连想起那个蜘蛛巢穴都会发抖。这绝对是令他最恶心的东西，是他再也无法打败的噩梦。自他出生以来，没有比今天更令他羞愤难忍的失败了。他喉头一阵翻滚，侧过脸呕了出来，先前吃的东西早消化完了，这时候呕出来的只有胃液和与那些腹部液体相同的东西。  
那几个肏过猫魅嘴巴的人顿时发火了：“操，都怪你，他明明吃我的东西吃得好好的，你又让他吐出来了？”  
“再喂一次不就行了，冒险者大人可不那么容易吃饱不是吗？他还能硬呢。”那个人面对指责只是无谓地耸肩，把位置让给了下一位饥渴难忍的人。猫魅在草丛中扭动，想让自己离他们胯下远一点，再远一点，他还硬着的性器因他的动作在腿根来回拍打着。男人们像看情色表演一样兴致勃勃地看着他无谓的挣扎，在他努力了好一会之后大笑着把他拉回来，一边奸淫他一边告诉他刚刚没扭出一个指头的距离，只是他的身姿脸蛋实在扭得太好看了，大家伙都看着硬得不行了，其实冒险者大人只是在努力求操吧？好几根东西应声竖在了他的眼前：“冒险者大人，劳烦您再吃一次咯？”抢不到洞口的人则到处开发新的玩法，他们把他的腿和胳膊夹住泄欲，还有的握着他的头发包住自己撸动。他们还发现了新的可用的洞口：猫魅柔软的耳朵，这可比头发好用。冒险者在无穷无尽的男根味道中被熏得作呕，男人们大声称赞着他颜色浅淡的性器和他本人一样漂亮，乌尔达哈的贵族们一定非常喜欢他，他值得一个好价钱。还有人俯下身子为他口交，猫魅数不清自己下身被他们鼓捣着射了多少次。  
他本以为他们要把浊物尽数射在他身上来羞辱他。但出乎意料的是，他们并不再射到他的身子上，而是在喷射出的前一刻把龟头塞在他的后穴或者嘴里，再由之前正在泄欲的人堵上那个洞口重新开始抽插。这更加可怕，猫魅几乎是不间断地在吞咽精液，他只觉得自己已经吞下了比这辈子喝的水还要多的精液了，胃里翻江倒海地烧灼着，却怎么干呕都无济于事。比起胃里，肚子被灌进过多浓精的饱胀感更叫他难以忍受。药效时间出乎意料得长，直到每个人都在他嘴里屁股里射过一次那股麻痹感都没有减退的迹象。他手脚发软，等最后一个人在他体内发泄完时，他被人把腿按到肩头，后穴不受控制地张开来，有人帮他垫了一下头，让他也能清晰地看到自己肛口承欢到肿起的样子。  
有人伸手去抠弄边缘：“变得很漂亮哦……”他想发出怒吼，声音发出来却是黏着的呻吟声。这无疑让周围的人更加放肆了，有几只手覆盖上他的性器，疯狂地上下撸动，但这次冒险者只喷了一点点东西出来，滴到胸口上。  
“冒险者大人的身体好柔软，容量也很大……”支撑他的人嬉笑着，拿手去按他鼓胀起来的腹部。他一按下去，穴口就从里面升涌起许多白浊，他一松手，那些东西就又回落下去。冒险者被反复抖着手去按压，那些精液就像是潮汐一般在洞口涨退着，猫魅受不了液体在肠道里反复滑动却排不出去，被那个人逼出了发着抖的呜咽颤音。因为这个奇景，周边人都爆发出了疯狂的大笑。  
“前面流不出来东西，后面却满满当当的！”  
“别玩了，别玩了，让他排一下，还有得玩呢……”有人劝说，于是那个人应声用力一按，冒险者像哭了一样叫了一声，那些精液就汩汩地顺着红肿的穴口流了出来。他们呼应着之前的玩笑话：“冒险者大人前面没东西，原来都是流到后面来了！”  
还有人拿着布料胡乱擦着，不让那些精液流到草地上。猫魅警惕地睁着眼看他，却被怜爱地带着舌吻起来：“不要怕，冒险者大人，你看看那是什么？”  
猫魅冷漠地看了一眼：那是他贴身的四角裤，此时变成了那些人销毁证据的抹布。  
“唉……冒险者大人别那么凶么？等完事后你会知道这东西还会有别的用处的。”有人对他的不解风情感到大为可惜，摇着头把肉棒再度插入差不多已经排空的后穴里。猫魅哼了一声，竭力忍住了所有的肌肉动作。那人不满地咋舌，扯着猫魅的尾巴想要他做更多的反应。但冒险者咬着牙，除了臀肉微微颤抖以外不给他多余的反应。  
男人气急败坏，抡圆了巴掌往猫魅的屁股上打去，猫魅显然已经没法察觉到太多疼痛了，但他往后撇去的耳朵还是暴露了他正因被臀部被他人反复击打而感到羞耻。他低声闷哼着，竭力忽视屁股处传来的触感。那人拍了几下，见到猫魅雪白的皮肤上布满了自己的打出的红色掌印，他没什么怜惜他的心情，五根手指留下的印记根根分明。猫魅被迫翘起的屁股荡着漂亮的臀波，这让男人不禁心情好了一半。他继续像骑马一样边抽边打着冒险者的臀肉，思索如何更好地玩弄这依旧高傲的猫魅的屁眼。  
其他人也开始注意到冒险者的异常，这位令他们无比满意的俘虏堪称坚强的叛逆精神让他们啧啧称奇了好一会。紧接着，猫魅被翻了过去，那根硬邦邦的东西也在穴里结结实实地搅了一圈，他听到自己呻吟了一声，接着传来的是周边的嘲笑声，知道自己又被肏硬了。但他来不及去感到羞耻，他被按着腰，被人继续从背后插进，他四肢着地，酸软地趴下去，那人也不去撑他，只任由冒险者匍匐在地上。猫魅一趴下去就后悔了，他的身子被顶得前后晃动，翘起的肉棒就在草丛中被反复摩擦，激起更严重的反应。冒险者被过分的肉欲折腾得手忙脚乱，想要爬起来却眼冒金星。  
倒是体内男根的主人把他捞了起来，猫魅被反剪着手，上半身往前挺着，他低着头，看见自己的那根东西在空气里被撞得左右乱晃。猫魅混沌的意识里隐隐约约感受到了什么危险的东西，这群恶徒怎么可能放过他出丑的样子？那个人站了起来，用他的手和肉棒逼迫着猫魅一同站起，猫魅颤抖着撅着屁股站直了，看上去像是他舍不得那根埋在自己体内进进出出的性器而主动贴上去求欢的一样。紧接着他被人抱了起来，身后的人把住他，现在他身体悬空，双膝打开，门户大开地对着面前其他人。重力让他把肉棒吃得更深了，深得要他几乎癫狂。他被干得脸上满是泪水，眼前模糊一片，隐约见到人走到自己身前，是要来玩自己的阳器吗？他紧张地忍不住收缩后穴。但他很快僵住了：对方的手没有去折磨前面翘起的性器，而是摸上了在正吞吃吮吸的穴口。  
猫魅的身子发着颤，不可能，那里里面还有东西……他哆哆嗦嗦地低下头看，他不敢置信地眨着眼睛，尾巴炸开，但对方的手指的确就放在那里，抠着那不断淌水的穴口。  
“冒险者大人既然一根都不够吃了，我们怎么可能不更好地满足您呢？”对方叹息着，在大肉棒撑得紧紧的肉壁里又插入了一根指头，“您看，您真的很贪吃。”  
猫魅再次剧烈扭动了起来，他在大笑声中颤抖着嘴唇，强迫自己不能向这群人渣服软。但人渣们并不理会他的心境，很快地，那个肉穴里又吃进了一根手指，又一根，然后三根手指就和那个肉棒一起抽插起来。那个人有些得意地看着猫魅被刺激得直翻白眼的样子，大声邀请着大家看冒险者被手指头翻出来的媚肉。不一会，猫魅全身一抖，绷直了小腿，被干着屁眼失了神。  
他用了很长时间才从一片空白里回过神来。他瞳孔渐渐聚焦，发现那个人几乎贴在他的身子上，两只手正有力分开他的腿。猫魅的小腿肚抽搐起来，先前的人依旧留在他身子里，可现在一根新的灼热的东西抵在了他穴口前。他当然知道那是什么。  
在他颤抖着嘴唇的时候，那根肉棒开始一点点往里面挤着，猫魅觉得自己要被撕裂开来了，恐惧使他无意识地伸出手去环住了面前的人。对方温柔把住了他的屁股，把他的臀肉往两边拉扯，好让那淫乱的屁眼能吃下更多……不，不行，他试图张口说话……后面人把住了他的腿，用力让猫魅坐到那根性器上，有很多人在笑……不，不行，他发出了一个音节，他要说出来了……那根肉棒肏进去了。  
冒险者失声了，他张大口，努力地仰着脖颈，好像这样就可以摆脱重力离开那两个过于巨大的东西，他口水直流，从下巴一路流到胸口上。他意识到自己差点恳求出声，他差点哀求了他们，他的确想屈服了，幸好肉棒刺进来让他没说出口，他不知道是不是应该感谢起他被插得失声了，他要谢谢那根肉棒进来了，进来了他的里面，插进他的屁眼里阻止了他……  
没有给他太多理清思绪的时间。那两个人欢快而极有默契地共同运动起来了，他们有时候同进同出让猫魅感受被撑到极限的痴狂，有时又刻意调整进入的顺序，极有节奏的一进一出，让猫魅的软肉始终不停歇地被反复戳刺。他们心满意足地听到了猫魅的哭声，这对他们而言已经是胜利了。于是他们把撑着猫魅的手放开，被肏得神智不清的冒险者突然间没了支撑，双手双腿都主动地缠上了奸淫自己的人，他紧紧抱住对方，男人们乐得如此，进得更里面了，这时候的冒险者看上去就像被两根肉棒撑在空中似的。  
猫魅并没有意识到自己在哭，他已经不太清醒了。后穴被狠狠填满的感觉使他感觉自己的前面格外空虚，他试着伸出一只手去抚慰，却被阻止住了。过分的满足感和过分的空虚感交织成一种无法忍受的快感，狠狠折磨着他。他哭叫了出来，双腿把身前的人夹的更紧了。  
“轻点，冒险者大人，我快被你给吸死了。”那个人看一直不可一世的冒险者败倒在自己肉棒攻势下，不禁志得意满。他发现冒险者因为无法抚慰性器而弓起了身子，柔软的胸肌被挤出来，饱满的乳肉随着撞击一跳一跳的，“天，冷落了您这里真是太不应该了。”他这样感叹着，赶紧弯着腰去咬那和冒险者性器一样硬邦邦的乳珠。  
猫魅从来没有玩弄过那里，但来者舌头实在太过灵活了，男人在他乳晕上打着转，偶尔把乳头按着陷进乳肉里去，他又啃又咬，模糊不清地说冒险者是伟大的母猫，肏出来的乳汁能养活他们整个团。冒险者被折腾得又痛又痒，从不知道这里竟然可以激发这么多快感，恍然间竟然摇着身子让他抚慰另一个被冷落的乳粒。接着便有许多嘴黏了上来，男人们真的像被母猫哺乳的猫崽子们一样大力吮吸啃咬着猫魅的胸口。两个在穴里的男人交换眼神，齐齐往某处地方一顶。  
猫魅高亢地尖叫了一声，未曾被抚慰的肉棒往上一跳，就这样被爽得射了出来。  
他射出来的时候，有人用什么冷冰冰的东西抱住了他的性器。还是那条内裤。它把猫魅射出来的量接得满满当当。冒险者内心升起一丝不详的预感，但却因为身后剧烈的顶弄无法深入思考。他呜呜啊啊地，迎合着各种各样的快感浪声叫着。过了很久，他才猛然反应发觉过来自己声音回到了喉咙里，这毫无疑问代表着药效终于要作用完毕了。  
很快，很快就可以动了……他咬着牙关，忍耐着最后的羞辱。新的希望激励了他，令他从肉欲中变得清醒了一点，他已经感到药效在渐渐消退了，力量和神智在慢慢回到这具饱受折辱的身体里。但感知的清晰也让冲撞带来的快感变得更明显了，他捏着拳头，努力不让自己再发出更多可耻的呻吟来，但他忍得太辛苦太专注了，于是忽略了侮辱他的人们之间传递着的眼神。  
他突然被再次拉起来，像匹马被缰绳勒住一般被迫支起上半身。一根肉棒抽了出去，退出时肉壁被狠狠刮过令他忍不住剧烈抽气，新的体位更新了奸淫的角度，他还是忍不住泄漏了一点声音。有人把他的脸托起来，冒险者恶狠狠盯着这个还在邪笑的人。是还想捅进自己的哪里？没有关系，力量很快回来，马上我就会将这些人……  
哗！在冒险者发难的前几秒，那个人猛地从口袋中掏出了一瓶药物淋在了他的脸上。甜腻腻的味道再度扑鼻而来，与熟悉的麻痹感一并笼罩住猫魅的是恐惧。  
力量再度离开了他。他不敢置信地盯着面前的人，而那个人似笑非笑地盯着他，如之前猫魅所猜想的一样，男人这时开始强按着他的脑袋，让他再次跪下去，好让那腥臭的阳器贴到了他的嘴边。猫魅想要扭头，想要撕咬，想要高喊，但像是轮回的噩梦般，他的下巴再度不听使唤地松开，男人长驱直入，在他口腔中抽动起来。  
“操，这家伙好像知道害怕了，他屁股抖起来了，吸得好厉害！”身后的人笑骂起来，狠狠打了一下他的臀部。  
猫魅确实在颤抖，他试图用全身力气，从侵犯自己的那根火热柱体上离开。但没挪开多少便被人按着腰重新压了回去，肉棒划过肉壁，他没有力气再去防备，发出一声柔软的叫声。嘴里的人抖起来，又射在他嘴里让他吞了下去。他又试图逃离了几次，每次都是爬出一点又被操进来，不像在逃走，像被人按在地上干着走。  
又一个人来玩他的嘴了。那个人顶了几下，抱怨道，“这舌头都不会动的？为什么用的狗屁麻药，我还想坐在他脸上让他给我舔呢……”  
有人摸着猫魅的屁股反驳道：“媚药管你妈的狗屁用，摇着尾巴的母猫哪里找不到？还是清醒点的好玩……”他伸出舌头去舔猫魅的臀肉，在上面胡乱咬着，像给猫魅烙印一样留下了牙印。  
正操着后面的人听着争吵笑出了声：“想让他舔也不是不行。”猫魅一惊，那人舒爽地拍了一下他的屁股：“夹了一下，冒险者大人看来果然很喜欢吃这些东西，一听到就兴奋得不行了……”  
于是他把猫魅拉起来，伸手把冒险者的舌头拉出来，猫魅无从抗拒，只能任由舌头暴露在空气中，唾液从粉嫩的舌头上滴落，没入草丛。那个人双手从猫魅的肩下穿过，令他跪着身体向前，屁股还能高抬着接受肏弄。他捏着猫魅的下巴，猫魅脑子里一片空白：要做什么？  
下一秒他就明白了。其他人全都兴致勃勃凑到他面前，但不是用性器对着他的脸了，而是用另一处排泄的地方。他们打开腿，稍微屈一下膝盖，猫魅的脸就高度恰好地迎上了那处地方。第一名试用者惊喜地大叫：“真的可以！正好正好！”  
猫魅眼睛睁得巨大，想要后退，却被身后的人捏着硬压上去。操他的人一边挺动腰部一边拿着他的脸让他上上下下地点头。舌头麻痹得毫无知觉，唯一能够庆幸地是已经迟钝到尝不到什么味道。他努力忽视着脸上和舌面的触感，眼泪不知道是因为耻辱还是因为被操而不断滚滚落下。  
想出这个办法的男人眉飞色舞，一边享受着大家对他的称赞一边炫耀：“妈的，冒险者大人的屁股好喜欢我，从刚才就开始不断吃我，我真想把他干死了……”  
另一个人掰着自己的臀瓣，只顾着满足自己的感受，他不顾冒险者的脸已经反复撞着自己，还想更大力地往猫魅脸上摩擦：“让他从后面舔舔我的蛋……对，操，冒险者大人在用鼻子肏我……我要射了……”这句羞辱猫魅的话又成功引来许多哄笑，有人叫道：“妈的，你要射的时候转个身冒险者大人就能帮你处理了。”那个人大笑地照做了，他摸摸猫魅脸上的泪水，感谢冒险者大人还顺便帮他洗了一次屁股。  
猫魅绝望地想要闭上眼睛，但他不敢，他能感受到他的手、手臂、腿又开始变成了新的玩具，他怕他闭上眼睛就抵抗不住药劲沉沉睡去，他会在昏迷中被人带到哪里去？那只会比现在更糟，醒着至少还能等待机会做出应变。所以他只能强打着精神，痛苦地目睹自己被翻来覆去地蹂躏。他真的被操开了，原先凌厉的眼神变成了更加激发男人们兽欲的眼波。  
淫徒们就这样不断地使用着药品令冒险者只能被动接受这样的暴行。他们对药效的时间心知肚明，掐着点等到猫魅的力气差不多要回来时用一瓶新的药物浇在他的头上，冷冰冰的液体将冒险者打回绝望的原点。他的动作越来越迟缓，思维也越来越混沌。但男人们毫不在意地继续用药水控制着他。不行，不行！他几乎想要大叫，不行，你们对我用太多药了，我会受不了了，我要受不了了……但他喊不出来，一个接一个的肉棒在用他的嘴泄欲，即便那张嘴巴里没有东西堵着，也是在被强迫用舌头为他们服务。过于麻痹的神经让他意识模糊，他甚至意识不到自己正在毫不掩饰地发出被操干的叫声。  
不知道过了多久，暴徒们终于吃饱喝足。他们嘻嘻哈哈围着趴在地上全身无力的猫魅，大力拍打着他漂亮的屁股。猫魅穴里过多的精液就这样被打得直流出来，立即有人帮他用布料拭去。当然，用的还是猫魅的那条内裤。  
很快冒险者就知道他们为什么这么贴心了，他被支起来，套上那条沾满对方和自己精液的内裤。然后他们给他穿上只粘上了一点泥土的外衣，干净的衣物把所有的肮脏都藏起来了，包括他们在猫魅身上留下的痕迹和那条满是污渍的内裤。他们目的就是为了在他们离开后留下的体液还能持续地侵犯、占有、羞辱这位猫魅冒险者。  
猫魅毫无抵抗力，也许再被淋多一瓶那猛烈的迷药，他就能从这地狱中解脱了。但他还活着，于是就不得不继续面对这些。猫魅感觉得到自己最隐私的部位处被裹上了黏糊糊的东西，他被射得太多了，弄得这条一直用来善后的内裤里沉甸甸的，他的阴茎也被侵泡在那些液体里。他试图收缩自己的肛门，可那里根本不听使唤，只能依旧张着口任由一股股被强灌进里面的浊液顺着重力落在内裤里，渐渐包住他整个臀肉。  
他们把他拖起来，走到了没有野兽的村庄小路上。冒险者被随便放到了一棵树干旁靠着。从外表上来看，猫魅和一个刚刚与魔物搏斗过正靠着树干休息的冒险者没什么两样。他们安慰冒险者，确实没什么两样，只不过您打了个败仗……但不是也获得了许多别的经验吗？真希望以后还能被您伺候。接下来男人们轮流亲吻猫魅告别，每个人都舍不得放开他，一个个用娴熟的技巧玩弄着猫魅的舌头到他几乎窒息。猫魅还是没有放弃，他强撑着眼皮瞪着他们，让他们明白自己一定会拿着武器找到他们洗刷今天的耻辱。  
但已经没人在意他的威胁了。最后一个与他告别的人捧起他的脸，是那名欺骗他的诱饵，他与他舌吻得啧啧有声。两张嘴分开以后那人在他喘息时还掐住猫魅的乳头揉捏了好一会，他在他耳边轻声说道：“冒险者大人，以后还可以来找我们玩，我们就在乌尔达哈……这次您和我们玩得那么开心，您也一定会喜欢那里的。”说完，他不由分说，用手强行合上了猫魅的眼睛，猫魅还想挣扎，可他只感觉眼皮有千斤重，怎么也抬不起来。黑暗很快向这位不幸的冒险者袭来。他耳里那些树枝碎叶被踩踏的声音渐渐消失了，那些人离开了。

日光渐盛。有几名农妇经过这里，她们发现小路边的树干旁靠着一名俊美的猫魅族男人。他衣服上沾着些泥土，脸上全是疲态，沉沉呼吸着，显然是又是一名太过疲劳而随地休憩的冒险者，农妇们不做多想，加快脚步去了。在她们想不到的猫魅的尾巴下，精液已经干涸，浓浓地粘在冒险者的腿根上。

**Author's Note:**

> 危命任务失败……  
（并且路过的采集脚本不会给你读复活）
> 
> 一点歉意：这篇是突然想到的东西，铺垫用剧情没过脑子，希望一些存在的问题没有影响到阅读体验……  
另外感谢喜欢！


End file.
